


Warmth

by ragesty



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's Arms Like Damn Boy, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Keeping it Cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragesty/pseuds/ragesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in a cave with Bellamy was exactly NOT what Clarke had planned for this scouting trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Being stuck in a cave with Bellamy was exactly not what Clarke had planned for this scouting trip. Yet, here they were, Bellamy leaning up against the width of the cave and Clarke impossibly trying to fit herself between two jutted rocks at the end of the shelter. She would have moved, but the cave was shallow and not very wide, and with Bellamy sitting smack bang in the middle there was a whole lot less room for her anywhere else. Unless she sat right next to him of course, but that wasn’t going to happen. And so they sat there in silence, listening to the rain outside that was so heavy that Clarke was worried that if it didn’t ease up soon, they would have to evacuate anyway as to ensure they don’t drown. Bellamy shifted. 

“Kinda chilly in here now, don’t you think?” He stated more so than asked, but true all the same.

“Yeah” Clarke crossed her arms in agreement. “Winds must have picked up”. 

Bellamy hummed in answer, seemingly losing interest, when Clarke became acutely aware of the cold air on her bare arms and shoulders. She hadn’t planned on being out his late and so didn’t dress for the cooler afternoons either. Goosebumps were breaking out all over her body, and she shuddered, closing her eyes for a second and wishing she was back at camp in front of the fire with perhaps a few jackets on too. But no, she sighed, this was reality and Clarke had already realised a long time ago that wishing for better times never actually brought about better times, and all you could do was grit it out. She opened her eyes to find worried brown ones watching back at her. He was absentmindedly playing with a rock he had found, and looked as if he were preparing to say something. 

“What is it?” Clarke asked, already frustrated with his silence. 

Normally, no words from Bellamy were a blessing, as no news was good news, but the look in his eyes was making Clarke anxious. Perhaps he was about to suggest they make a run for it, or he was trying to bring up the ‘Finn’ saga, seeing as he and Clarke hadn’t spoken in over 2 days, and it was putting everyone in camp on edge, Clarke could tell. She knew it was selfish to take out her anger about Finn on the others, but she felt she had no…

“You’re freezing”. 

Bellamy’s voice was low and concerned, surprising Clarke immensely and immediately bringing her thoughts back to the present. He still had his eyes trained on her, and she suddenly felt so incredibly vulnerable that she had no idea what to say in return. Bellamy shifted again, so his position was slightly turned more inward towards Clarke and crossed his legs. Almost like he was… Almost like he had made a spot for her. In his lap. Clarke just stared at him. Was he actually suggesting…? Apparently he was, as he confirmed it with a light tap to his thigh and motion for her to come over. But all Clarke could do was stare. She knew she looked like an idiot, eyes wide and stock still, but she was so shocked at the genuine kindness of the offer; even if it suggested more than what Clarke wanted (or at least that’s what she keeps telling herself). That’s when she noticed the ghost of a smirk playing on Bellamy’s lips… he had seen her obvious hesitation and didn't think she would do it. He was basically daring her to join him now. This was enough to drag Clarke away from her wall (which was a relief in itself) and promptly sit herself down right next to Bellamy. Not on him. Not just yet. Bellamy just raised his eyebrows, the smirk clearly evident amongst his freckles now. 

“What, you’re not scared are you princess?” he teased. 

Clarke just rolled her eyes. “Shut up”. 

It became clear quickly though that just sitting side by side wasn't enough, as now her teeth were chattering against all her might. She glanced down to Bellamy’s olive arm. Being thrown onto the ground had really enhanced his whole structure; the definition in his arm was extremely admirable, and with his veins following the crevices and nooks around his muscles like streams, it was hard for Clarke not to stare. Until she realised that was exactly what she was doing and internally slapped herself. Bellamy had noticed, much to her horror, and it was all Clarke could do not to run out in the rain and just die then and there of cold. 

“Did you want it?” 

Clarke immediately turned her face up at him, confused at the question. His cheeks flushed a deep red colour. 

“Uh, I mean,” he faltered, unsure of how to put his words, “Did you want me too… um”. 

He was trying so hard to help Clarke and with the red still growing deeper on his cheeks, it took all of Clarke’s will to not say anything. But she was freezing, and he looked so warm… 

“That would be really nice actually.” She said, before quickly adding on a “And warm.” 

Bellamy, obviously relieved, just nodded and moved so he could wrap his arms around her. As soon as she Bellamy’s muscular arms shift around her frame, she immediately felt warmer. His skin seemed to radiate heat, drawing out the cold and replacing it with warmth. She felt so comfortable, in that very moment, that she allowed herself to lean back into Bellamy, her head resting just below his shoulder. Bellamy made a strange noise in the back of his throat, unidentifiable to Clarke. She brought her own arms out from her sides and placed her hands on the brown ones in front of her, soaking up as much of Bellamy’s heat as possible. But Clarke wanted more. She was astonished at how greedy he made her. She swiftly turned her body 90®, Bellamy raising his arms to allow her to adjust. She moved again, and then she was on top of him. Comfortably sitting in his lap as if it were made for her. Bellamy seemed to completely relax then, dropping his head so his chin was resting against Clarke’s blonde waves. He kept his arms tight around her though, cocooning her tiny body against his chest and effectively trapping their body heat. And in that moment, everything just felt so incredibly right… Bellamy’s hands knotted against Clarke’s side, his strong, stable heartbeat beneath her ear, even his scent… a mingle of earth and leather. And Clarke realised that her co-partner, her leader, her friend… She realised that she had been waiting for this. Something that told her Bellamy could be more than just her co-partner, her leader, her friend. For that moment, Clarke hoped that it wouldn’t stop raining, and she shuddered again; but this time, not from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyooo so this was my first fic, I hope you all love Bellarke as much as I do! This just kinda came to my head one day, it was so cute I couldn't resist. Hopefully I did it some justice. Us Bellarke fans will just keep waiting patiently until it happens, let's hope there's some action for next weeks finale! *fingers crossed*


End file.
